Captian Black Beard und die Jolly Roger
Captian Black Beard und die Jolly Roger ist die 17. Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Ariel kehrt nach Storybrooke zurück und bittet Hook, ihr bei der Suche nach Prince Eric zu helfen. Emma lässt sich unterdessen von Regina in die Zauberkunst einweisen. Mary, Margaret und David wollen Henry beweisen, dass sie mindestens genauso cool wie Hook sind. Inhalt Neun Monate zuvor reitet eine Kolonne durch den Wald und wird von einem Mann in Rüstung aufgehalten. Der Mann in Rüstung verweist auf seine Armee, die die Kolonne umzingelt hat, und fordert die berittenen Männer auf, ihm ihr Gold zu überlassen. Durch die Übermacht eingeschüchtert, zieht sich die Kolonne zurück und Hook nimmt den Helm ab. Fröhlich ruft er Smee herbei, dessen Verwandlung in eine Ratte durch die Rückkehr in die Märchenwelt aufgehoben wurde und der ringsum im Wald Strohpuppen aufgestellt hat, um vorzutäuschen, dass sie in der Überzahl sind. Glücklich sieht sich Hook den Goldschatz an und meint zu Smee und seinen wenigen Männern, dass man kein Schiff braucht, um ein Pirat zu sein. In einem Wirtshaus feiert Hook mit seinen Männern, die euphorisch auf ihn anstoßen. Anschließend zeigt Smee seinem Captain eine junge Frau, welche die Männer für den Abend bezahlt haben, damit Hook sich vergnügen kann. Dankbar geht Hook mit ihr vor die Tür und übergibt ihr weitere Goldmünzen, damit sie seinen Männern erzählt, dass er sich mit ihr einen netten Abend gemacht hat. Als sich Hook umdreht, wird er niedergeschlagen. Der Angreifer ist Ariel, die Hook mit einem Messer bedroht und schwört, dass er für seine Taten büßen wird. Bei den Charmings versuchen Emma und David, das Kinderbett für das Baby aufzubauen, scheinen dabei aber zu scheitern. Mary Margaret will sich unterdessen lieber auf die Jagd nach Zelena konzentrieren. In diesem Moment kommt Regina hinzu, die einen neuen Schutzzauber fertiggestellt hat, um Mary Margarets ungeborenes Baby vor Zelena abzuschirmen. Emma will sich allerdings nicht in der Wohnung vor Zelena verstecken und fragt Regina, ob sie ihr den Umgang mit Magie beibringen kann, damit sie sich gegen Zelena verteidigen kann. Regina erinnert Emma daran, dass dies in Neverland nicht gut funktioniert hat, doch Emma verspricht, diesmal ganz bei der Sache zu sein. Regina willigt schließlich ein und verlässt die Wohnung, während David und Mary Margaret vorschlagen, ein Auge auf Henry zu haben, wenn Emma zu Regina geht. Emma muss ihren Eltern gestehen, dass Henry sie wegen der ständigen Gespräche über Babys für langweilig hält und lieber bei Hook ist. Hook befindet sich unterdessen am Hafen, wo Smee ihn fragt, was mit seinem Schiff, der Jolly Roger, geschehen ist. Im Gegensatz zu Hook können sich Smee und die anderen Seeleute nicht an das vergangene Jahr erinnern. Hook geht auf diese Fragen nicht ein, woraufhin Smee wissen will, wie lange sie noch in Storybrooke bleiben wollen. Hook macht Smee klar, dass er keinen Grund dazu hat, die Stadt zu verlassen, wobei er an Emma denkt. Diese kommt gerade mit Henry auf ihn zu und bittet ihn, sich um ihren Sohn zu kümmern, woraufhin Hook mit ihr flirtet. Emma erzählt ihm, dass sie mit Regina Magie praktizieren will, was Hook für eine gute Idee hält. Emma macht Hook allerdings klar, dass sie nach der erfolgreichen Bekämpfung Zelenas Henry wieder in sein altes Leben nach New York zurückbringen möchte, wovon Hook nicht begeistert ist. Er weigert sich aber, Emma zu erzählen, was im vergangenen Jahr in seinem Leben geschehen ist. Unterdessen machen Mary Margaret und David einen Strandspaziergang, bei dem sie auf eine Menschentraube treffen. Als sie weiter vordringen, sehen sie, dass Ariel nach Storybrooke zurückgekehrt ist. Mary Margaret begrüßt sie fröhlich und Ariel erzählt, dass sie auf der Suche nach Prinz Eric ist und sie ebenfalls das letzte Jahr vergessen hat. David schlägt vor, sich an Hook zu wenden, da jener vielleicht etwas über Eric weiß. Wütend fordert Ariel von Hook, ihr zu sagen, was er mit Eric gemacht hat. Es gelingt Hook jedoch leicht, Ariel das Messer zu entwenden. Er bestreitet, Eric zu kennen oder etwas mit dessen Verschwinden zu tun zu haben. Daraufhin berichtet Ariel ihm, dass sie weiß, dass Eric auf der Jolly Roger davongebracht wurde. Von dort hat sie auch das Messer mitgebracht, das Hook nun in den Häden hält. Hook, der nicht weiß, was mit der Jolly Roger geschehen ist, betrachtet daraufhin das Messer, auf dem "BB" eingraviert ist. Er kennt die Bedeutung der Initialen. Aufgeregt kehrt Hook in das Wirtshaus zurück und verrät Smee, dass Captain Black Beard die Jolly Roger in Besitz genommen hat. Smees Freude legt sich bei dem Namen sofort, da Black Beard ein gefürchteter Pirat ist. Davon lässt sich Hook jedoch nicht beeindrucken und will die Jolly Roger zurückerobern. Ariel will sich ihnen anschließen, um Eric zu finden. Im Diner haben Henry und Hook eine gute Zeit miteinander, als David mit Mary Margaret und Ariel hereinkommt. Ariel fragt Hook sogleich, ob er während des letzten Jahres etwas über Eric gehört hat, was Hook nach kurzem Zögern verneint. Regina ist bereit, mit Emmas Unterricht zu beginnen, und erkundigt sich zuvor nach Henry. Emma erzählt ihr, dass Hook sich um Henry kümmert, woraufhin Regina sie gleich mit Hooks Gefühlen für sie aufzieht. Anschließend gibt Regina Emma ein Zauberbuch, in dem Emma lesen soll, entschließt sich dann aber dazu, sich nicht mit Kleinigkeiten aufzuhalten, und zaubert sich und Emma auf eine Brücke, die über einem tiefen Abgrund führt. Unterdessen entschuldigt sich Hook, dass er Ariel nicht helfen kann, aber Mary Margaret schlägt vor, dass er und Ariel sich in Mr. Golds Laden nach einem Gegenstand von Eric umsehen, um ihn vielleicht durch einen Ortungszauber zu finden. Hook hat erst nicht die Absicht, Ariel zu unterstützen, geht dann aber mit ihr und lässt Henry mit den Charmings zurück. Hook, Ariel und Smee sind auf der Suche nach der Jolly Roger. Ariel erzählt Hook, dass der Umhang, den sie trägt, einst Eric gehört hat. Während Ariel sich große Hoffnungen macht, Eric wohlauf zu finden, verdeutlicht Hook ihr, dass Black Beard nicht für seine Freundlichkeit bekannt ist und sie sich lieber mit Erics Tod abfinden sollte. Ariel kann nicht recht glauben, dass Hook so kaltherzig ist, da sie gehört hat, das Hook den Charmings in Neverland geholfen hat. Sie ist sich sicher, dass er sich zum Guten gewandelt hat, da jeder sich verändern kann. Sie sieht sich als Beweis dafür, da sie dank des von Regina verzauberten Armreifs nun Beine besitzt. Schnell nimmt der Pirat Ariel bei Seite und gibt ihr zu verstehen, dass er kein guter Mensch ist. In Mr. Golds Laden suchen Ariel und Belle nach einem Hinweis auf Eric, während Hook im Hinterzimmer sein Fernrohr entdeckt. Plötzlich sieht er auch Erics Umhang und als Ariel hinzukommt, ist sie überglücklich, dass Hook den Umgang aufgestöbert hat. Dankbar fällt Ariel dem geschockten Hook in die Arme. Indes versucht Regina, Emmas Kräfte hervorzurufen und lässt die Brücke, auf der Emma schwankend steht, nach und nach zerfallen. Als die letzten Seile reißen und Emma in den Abgrund zu stürzen droht, kommt ihre Magie zum Vorschein und sie kann sich auf den Felsvorsprung neben Regina zaubern. Regina hatte keine Zweifel, dass Emma es schaffen wird, da sehr viel Potential in ihr steckt. Gleichzeitig beträufelt Belle Erics Umhang mit der Ortungszauber-Tinktur, woraufhin er aus dem Laden schwebt. Ariel bedankt sich für Belles Bemühungen, bevor sie und Hook Erics Umhang nachgehen. Hook, Ariel und Smee sind bei der vor Anker liegenden Jolly Roger angekommen, wo Hook gleich auf die Piraten losgeht und das Schiff zurückfordert. Daraufhin zeigt sich Black Beard und geht mit dem Schwert auf Hook los. Nach einigem Hin und Her kann Hook den Kampf für sich entscheiden und will Black Beard gerade töten, als Ariel einschreitet. Sie fordert, zu erfahren, was Black Beard mit Eric gemacht hat. Black Beard verrät Ariel daraufhin, dass er den Prinzen auf einer einsamen Insel abgesetzt hat. Er weigert sich allerdings, zu verraten auf welcher Insel, sollte Hook ihm nicht das Schiff überlassen. David beschließt, sein Verhältnis zu Henry zu verbessern und seinem Enkel zu zeigen, wie man Auto fährt. Mary Margaret beobachtet Henrys holprige Fahrkünste ängstlich und auch David rutscht bei Henrys rasantem Fahrstil das Herz in die Hose. Der Umhang führt Ariel und Hook derweil zum Hafen und versinkt dann im Wasser, woraufhin Ariel klar wird, dass Eric ertrunken sein muss. Sie weint in Hooks Armen und Hook bekundet der trauernden Ariel sein Beileid. Sie bedankt sich trotz der gescheiterten Suche für seine freundliche Hilfe und geht. Da sich Hook nicht auf Black Beards Deal einlassen will, ist er dabei, ihn über die Planke gehen zu lassen und hört nicht auf Ariels Proteste. Er stößt Black Beard ins Wasser und erklärt sich zumalten und neuen Captain der Jolly Roger. Dafür gibt Ariel ihm eine Ohrfeige und beschimpft ihn als egoistisch und herzlos, bevor sie ins Wasser springt, um Black Beard noch zu retten und Eric zu finden. Nach kurzem Überlegen läuft Hook Ariel nach und gesteht ihr, dass sie sich Monate zuvor getroffen haben und dass er wusste, dass Eric tot ist, da er dessen Leben geopfert hat, um sein Schiff zurückzubekommen. Erneut verpasst Ariel ihm eine Ohrfeige und Hook entschuldigt sich von Herzem bei ihr. Um es wieder gut zu machen, schwört Hook bei seiner Liebe zu Emma, dass er nicht kaltherzig ist. Verzückt verwandelt sich Ariel daraufhin in Zelena und belegt Hooks Lippen mit einem Zauber. Zelena erzählt Hook, dass die echte Ariel ihren Prinzen längst gefunden hat. Dann verrät sie dem Piraten, dass sie ihn dank seines Schwurs verfluchen konnte und er Emma ihre Magie nehmen wird, sollte er sie küssen. Aufgebracht will Hook Emma von Zelenas Fluch erzählen, doch die Hexe ist sich sicher, dass er dies nicht tun wird, da sie sich sonst an den Menschen vergreift, die Emma liebt. Zelena verlangt von Hook, Emma zu küssen, und bedroht Henry. Hin und her gerissen geht Hook zu Emma und verschweigt ihr Zelenas Vorhaben. Er erzählt, dass Ariel auf dem Weg zu Eric ist. Indem Emma mit Regina einen Spiegel verzaubert, können sie sich davon überzeugen, dass Ariel ihren Prinzen gefunden hat. Dann tauchen David, Henry und Mary Margaret auf, die von ihrem unterhaltsamen Tag erzählen. Gemeinsam mit Regina wollen die Charmings ins Diner gehen, aber Hook schlägt die Einladung zum Essen aus. Bevor sich Hook verabschiedet, versichert Emma ihm, dass es ihr egal ist, was im letzten Jahr vorgefallen ist und sie nur noch an die Zukunft denkt. Sich von Emma distanzierend, beobachtet Hook sie traurig mit seinem Fernrohr beim Essen mit ihrer Familie. Kategorie:Staffel Drei Episode Kategorie:Episode